All Because of a Bet
by Rokushi Stories
Summary: At first it was a bet but now Soul might actually be falling for the class nerd, Maka Albarn. Soul x Maka. If this gets enough reviews then I will continue. Rated T for safty. Characters might be ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**All Because of a Stupid Bet** chapter 1 by: Rokushi_Stories/ RoxasxXion/ Sorafangirl01/I_Love_Rokushi/ Ailo A/N My first Soul Eater fanfiction! Yay! I LOVE Soul Eater and I wish I saw Soul Eater a long time ago but I just found out about Anime last year and I only watched romance and high school life (Don't blame me I was 12.) Anyways I hope you like it and please review it would make me so happy (not that you guys would care if I am happy or not but whatever XD) BTW this is an A/U (alternate Universe) and I hope you like it! Characters might get OOC - "Mr. Evans, you will need this in life so please pay attention!" Ms. Marie said as she looked at the student with snow white hair, and red eyes. "Yeah sure I will.." he said, rolling his eyes. Ms. Marie sighed, she knew that the lesson she was teaching wasn't going to help in life, but she thought that would make him pay attention but obviously it failed. Marie continued her lesson without punishing the boy she knew it was useless.'Stupid teacher..' thought Soul. Soul looked at the corner of his, eyes he saw none of the girls were even paying attention they were all staring at him. He smirked. 'Idiots..' "Ms. Marie, Justin was the first ever weapon to become a death scythe, without a meister!" answered a girl who was sitting in the front class. Soul looked over at the girl and examined her. The girl had blonde hair that was tied in pigtails and she had bright green eyes that was full of life and happiness. "That is correct Maka." Smiled Marie. Soul stared at the girl, Maka Albarn was her name and she had only three classes with him. He didn't really know much of her expect that she was a total nerd and she was the only girl who didn't have a crush on him. "Now class you will write an essay of Justin Law it is due next week. This is worth one hundred points so this is not something you can do in one night." She said. "Now you may go to lunch." Everyone rushed out of the room to get for lunch expect for Maka, Soul, Kid, and Marie. Maka and Kid stayed to have a conversation with Marie. While Soul was waiting for kid. "You can come over whenever you want kidd!" Kidd and Maka stayed to have a chat with Marie as for Soul was leaning against the wall next to the door, waiting for Kidd. "Why don't you, Black*Star, and Tsubaki come?" asked Marie. "Oh no I can't it's a family thing I would hate for to ruin it." Said Kidd shaking his head. "Kidd don't you remember what my mother use to say to you three?" Asked Maka. "Yes, Yes, she said we were like children to her." Kidd smiled at the memory "She was a very nice woman and she was very symmetrical." Said Kidd as his eyes sparkled. "So you can come since you are family!" Laughed Maka "Will you come?" Asked Marie. "Of course. I'll tell Tsubaki and Black*Star." "Yay, it will be this Thursday!" Maka grinned. "Alright, you two should be going to the cafeteria." Said Marie. Maka and Kidd both nodded. Kidd walked over to Soul "Sorry if I was taking so long, Soul." apologized Kidd. "It's cool." Said Soul. As Soul and Kidd walked out of class lots of girls stopped what they were going and stared at Soul. Soul stopped only to wink at them and give them the 'hot and sexy' smile that would make girls melt. Kidd just sighed and watched. Why was he even friends with him? He wasn't anywhere near symmetrical. Soon Soul and Kidd arrived at the cafeteria where there friends, Ox, and Kilik were waiting for them at a table. "Where's Black*Star?" Asked Soul as he took a seat next to Kilk. "He got detention again." Sighed Kidd taking the seat next to Soul. "So Ox, how are things going with Kim?" Asked Kidd changing the subject. Ox face turned dark "Kim still won't accept on going out with me!" Cried Ox. "That's because she's too busy trying to get me like every other girl at this school.." added Soul as he took a bite on his sandwich. Ox glared at Soul his face turned red. "What about her!" Ox pointed at a table of girls. Soul followed his finger it landed on a girl with purple eyes and long black hair tied into a ponytail Tsubaki. "We dated last year she's pretty boring.." Ox then pointed at the girl next to her, Patty. "No she's too crazy but she does have a good body, big boobs, but she is also good with a gun so not someone you want to mess with." Ox smirked. "But I can get her. Remember when she followed me to my house? I had to get a restraining order!" (a/n i like to think of patty as a stalker sort of XD) Ox growled as he pointed to a girl next to Patty. It was Maka Albarn, Soul mentally groaned. "Her? What makes you think she doesn't like me?" Soul knew Maka didn't have a crush on him, even if he didn't want to admit it. "Alright then prove it!" Said kilik butting into Ox and Soul's conversation. "Fine.." Soul stood up and walked over to the table Maka was sitting at. "Hey Maka.." Said Soul in a cool voice. Maka looked up from her book and narrowed her eyes. Soul put on his 'sexy' smirk and looked into Maka's eyes. Soul's surprise Maka rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book. Soul's jaw fell to the ground. He felt humiliated no girl has ever treated him like that. Soul quickly walked back to his table embarrassed. As Soul sat down Ox, Kilik and Kidd burst out laughing. "Shut up!" Glared Soul. "Haha looks like not every girl likes Soul Evans!" Smirked Ox. "I can totally get her to like me!" _**((This part is probably the worst part because I am being too damn lazy))**_ "Then lets make a bet, friend." Said Kid. "You have to go out with Maka for eight months-"  
"No way! Thats way too long!" Said Soul as he crossed his arms.  
"Fine then.. You have to go out with Maka for four straight months(since its half of eight). If Maka does not have a crush on you by the end of four months then I can make you symmetrical and you have to be symmetrical for the whole school year!" "I want in!" Said Kilik "Me too!" Grinned Ox. "Heh alright then but, you CAN'T tell anyone about the bet." "Fine then." smirked Kidd. Part one of his plan was accomplished. "You guys are going to lose because Maka Albarn IS going to fall for me.." _**This was going to be one interesting bet**_

 _-_ _It's short. I'm sorry. It's boring. I'm sorry. The characters are ooc. I'm sorry._ ' _It's horrible writing. I'm sorry. If I wasted your time. I'M NOT SORRY HAHAHA._ _Anyways I hope you liked it! Review, and Follow story please!_ _Also please tell me if I should continue the story! SOMA IS LIFE._


	2. Chapter 2

****I'm addicted to you****

 **chapter 2**

 **by: Rokushi_Stories/ RoxasxXion/ Sorafangirl01/I_Love_Rokushi/ Ailo**

 ** _ **A/N: I dont own Soul Eater.**_**

 ** _ **But.. I will dream xD.**_**

 **The whole day Soul had been trying to catch Maka's attention but, has failed many times. She wouldn't blush or even smile all she did was give him a cold glare. 'How the hell am I supposed to win this bet?!' thought Soul as he stared at the back of Maka's head.**

 ** _ **!RING RING!**_**

 **"Alright class remember you have to do an essay of Justin Law that is due next week and-"**

 **Soul groaned "That's stupid why the hell-"**

 **Soul was interrupted by a knife only a few inches away from his face.**

 **"Soul, I suggest to never interrupt me when I am speaking because next time I won't miss on purpose.." Said Stein.**

 **Soul gulped "Y-yes sir." "I wish that knife hit him." Maka muttered but, it was loud enough for Soul and his friends to hear. His friends all burst laughing at Maka's comment.**

 **Soul pulled on to Maka's pigtails, making her face him. "What did you say, pigtails?!" he growled. "I said I wish that the knife hit you!" glared Maka.**

 **** **"Soul, Maka do you two need to go to the Principal's office?" asked Stein as he rose his eyebrow. "Sorry, sir!" Said Maka as she turned away from Soul. "Flat chested goody goody two shoes." said Soul. "With fat ankles." Laughter filled the whole room as Maka slowly slid down her seat embarrassed. "Class is dismissed! All of you should leave now." said Stein as he glared at the students.**

 **All of the students ran out of the class as fast as they could expect for Maka.**

 **"That would have never happened if you kept your mouth shut." sighed Stein. Maka nodded "Heh, didn't think he would hear me." softly laughed Maka. '** ** _But that idiot didn't have to point out that I was flat chest. Everyone already knew."_** **thought Maka.**

 **"Don't let those words go to your head, Maka. It's the inside that matters. Your-"**

 **"My personality!" answered Maka with a confident pose.**

 **"I was going to say your external organs.. But that works too!" he gave Maka a thumbs up. She grinned as she gave Stein a hug "Thanks Stein! I have to go I promised that I would make dinner tonight!" and with that Maka ran out of the classroom. Stein chuckled. She was like his own child, a horrible creature he thought he would never ever want. But he thought wrong.**

 **Most of the students have gone home now the hall was quiet with only few students here and there.**

 **Maka was speed walking through the halls. She wanted to get home as quick as possible to finish her essay and to make dinner. Out of no who know where Soul had appeared next to her "Hey Maka." he grinned. Maka continued to walk pretending she hadn't heard him '** ** _What can I make for dinner_** **?' she thought.**

 **"Hello, Maka?"**

 ** _'Maybe I can make turkey!'_**

 **"Maka?"**

 **'** ** _No Marie is Vegetarian and Blair hates turkey. Maybe I can make them all individually stuff.'_**

 **"Maka pay attention to me! Listen to me!"**

 ** _'Like for Blair I can cook her a giant fish and-_** **" Maka thoughts were interrupted by a cold hand gripping her wrist. Maka turned around "What?!" she snapped.**

 **"Don't ignore me!" he glared. Maka rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"**

 **"why are you the only girl that doesn't fall on your knees for me?" he asked "Are you gay?"**

 **Maka slapped him on the cheek, making him let go of her wrist and stumble back.**

 ** _ **(A/N I am soo sorry if I offended anyone! I support gays!)**_**

 **Soul's blood boiled. No one has ever slapped NO girl has ever slapped him and he wasn't going to let some girl with small boobs get away with it.**

 **Soul grabbed Maka's wrist again and pinned her to the wall. "What the hell-"**

 **Soul smashed his lips into hers. Maka gasped, giving Soul's tongue in opportunity to enter. He played with her tongue. .Maka tried pushing him off, but he put most of weight on her.**

 **Maka then did the only thing she can think of she brought up her knee into Soul's 'scythe'.**

 **Soul broke the so-called 'kiss' and backed away, holding his 'scythe'.**

 **Maka then lift her leg and kicked him in the head, sending him to the floor, it was a win-win situation because Soul managed to take a peek of her panties.**

 **"Idiot! Don't EVER do that!" she ran away. Before she ran away Soul saw tears in her eyes. '** ** _Cool job Soul. Cool job.'_** **said a voice in his head. "Oh shut the fuck up. Like you can do any better!" he said to himself.**

 **He looked at the direction Maka ran and he ran in that direction. As he turned the corner, he saw a pissed off Black Star. Soul stopped. "That was an idiotic thing to do and I know that-"**

 **Before Soul can finish, he received a punch in the face. "What the fuck Black Star?!" he glared.**

 **"What did you do to Maka?" said Black Star in a dark voice. Soul explained to Black Star about the bet and about the kiss. Black star didn't look amused, he looked like he wanted to strangle Soul, but restrained himself. "What you did was uncool and stupid!"**

 **"But. I want in!" grinned Black Star. Soul eyes widen. "Are you fucking with me?"**

 **Black*Star laughed and shook his head. Soul grinned "Alright, but get ready to lose."**

 **"But Soul.. Don't try forcing Maka into doing stuff like.. What you just did right now.."**

 **Soul gave Black Star thumbs up "Don't worry 'bout it!" he grinned. "Your god must leave now! Don't miss me too much!" And with that Black star ran out.** ** _"Something's up with that strange 'god'_** **Thought Soul.**

 **"Are you sure about this Kidd?" asked Black Star. "Of course. I swear on Symmetry" grinned Kidd. Black Star gasped dramatically. "Now I know you aren't fucking." he then turned serious and looked straight into Kidd's eyes. "Don't worry Black Star. This will work and she won't get hurt." Kid said as he put his hand on Black Star's shoulder. "Alright. Let's just hope Maka doesn't find out about this."**

 **"She won't! Just keep your mouth shut and she won't find out.." he smiled.**

 **Maka slammed the door shut and ran to her room.**

 **"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" she yelled as she punched the pillow, tears streaming down her eyes.**

 **"He CAN'T be my first kiss!" "Yeah, it's not a kiss if the other person doesn't kiss back.. Right?!" she asked herself. '** ** _Maka now's NOT the time to be thinking about that boy its time to do your work, idiot!'_**

 **"Your right! Work here I come..."**

 **Maka walked to her window and opened. "I WILL BEAT YOU AGAIN, OX!" she screamed.**

 **"SHUT UP GIRL!" Her next door neighbor yelled. Then a shoe came flying and hit her face. "Owww..." moaned Maka.**

 ** _It's short. I'm sorry. It's boring. I'm sorry. The characters are ooc. I'm sorry._**

 **'** ** _It's horrible writing. I'm sorry. I wasted your time. I'M NOT SORRY HAHAHA._**

 ** _Anyways I hope you liked it! Review, and Follow story please!_**

 ** _Also please tell me if I should continue the story! SOMA IS LIFE._**


	3. UPDATE!

hello there! So sorry for the Late update. I WILL continue this story but I will just re write it! It might take a while because i am writing on my phone which i am not so good at (you can see by all he mis spelled stuff here) thank you so much for the reviews AND advice! I will he deleting the story in 3 weeks!


End file.
